This invention involves hardware for windows and doors. In particular, the innovation relates to the corner deflection assembly of a connecting-rod type lock which may be inserted into undercut, profiled grooves of the frame profiles of windows and doors of metal, plastic, or the like. The deflection assembly has an angled casing provided with a deflection member of flexible bands. Each of the legs of the angled casing guide has an intermediary connecting member connected with the deflection member. One of the legs has a smaller cross-sectional height than the other and the connection member guided by this leg serves at the same time as a sliding bolt. The deflection member is provided with a cam that is guided in an elongated slot in the outside of the leg.
A corner deflection assembly of this class is disclosed in German document DE-OS No. 25 09 440. In this previously disclosed corner deflection assembly, the cam serving as bolt member is mounted on the intermediary connecting member, so that it can be shifted only up to a position having a greater spacing from the apex of the angled casing and within a stretch lying in the longitudinal range of the leg.
The German document DE-OS No. 27 06 013 also discloses a corner deflection assembly of this class, in which the connection member forming the sliding bolt is the tilt-lock locking-slide of a tilt-turn fitting having a coupling recess into which a cam engages. This cam is detachably screwed to a slider of the deflection member, and engages the connection member through an elongated slot in the outside of the leg of the angled casing. This corner deflection assembly allows the tilt-lock locking-slide to be shifted, along with its tilt-lock tongue, beyond the apex of the angled casing and to mesh with a margin in a tilt-lock plate underneath the corner deflection assembly. This corner deflection assembly however can be inserted only into such frame profiles of metal, plastics, or the like in which the profiled area displaying the undercut, profiled groove has a bottom recess which is dimensioned at least large enough so that it is able totally to contain the leg of the angled casing (that has the flat cross sectional profile) underneath groove undercutting. Thus, the whole undercut, profiled groove is available for the accommodation of the connection member which forms the tilt-lock locking-slide, with the result that this has at least the same stability as the connecting or operating rods that can be coupled with it.
The German document DE-OS No. 22 38 489 has proposed to mount the corner deflection assembly outside of the undercut, profiled grooves of the frame profiles which contain the connecting or operating rods, and to guide the tilt-lock locking-slide past the outside on a leg of the angled casing of the corner deflection assembly in such a way that it embraces the leg on three sides and is guided by means of inwardly directed battens in lateral longitudinal slots of this leg. The coupling of the tilt-lock locking-slide with the connecting or operating rod is accomplished here independently of the coupling of the deflection member with it.
Finally, through the disclosure of German document DE-OS No. 25 17 367, it is already part of the art to make the legs of the angled casing of the corner deflection assembly narrow enough so that they can be embraced by profiled rail pieces of hat-shaped cross section, which serve (according to the disclosure of German document DE-OS No. 12 69 535) as holding elements for fixing the angled casing in the undercut, profiled grooves of the frame profiles. One of these forms, at the same time, an intermediary connecting member which acts as a locking slide.
In developing a connection member which serves simultaneously as sliding bolt, and that is sufficiently stable to cope with the demands made in use, it is necessary in prior corner deflection assemblies either to make the sliding bolt of high strength material (for example, high grade steel) or, if it is made by die-casting or injection-casting, to give it considerable wall thickness. This thickness must be provided both outside of the cross-section of the leg of the angled casing and also outside of the areas of the undercut, profiled grooves of the frame profiles. Consequently, a correspondingly larger mounting space is required at the frame profiles, which may not be readily available in every case.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a corner deflection assembly which requires only a minimal mounting area outside of the undercut profiled grooves of the frame profiles, even when using intermediary connecting members made by die-casting or injection-casting.
With this and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.